Ninja Twins
by QueenOfNinja
Summary: Valkyrie and Victoria are sisters. The twins lived through a village massacre thinking that they were the sole survivour. While Valkyrie went to their uncle Garmadon for comfort in this time of isolation, Victoria went to their uncle Wu in search of comfort. They met again, but under circumstances that neither would have liked...
1. Profiles

Name : Victoria K. Williams  
Age : 13  
Gender : Female  
Weight : 100 lb  
Height : 4' 9"  
Element: Yin/Night  
Appearance : Dark green eyes eyes, long dark red hair, freckles, ivory coloured skin  
Likes : Nighttime, moons,, dragons, peace, quiet, tranquility, order  
Dislikes : Chaos, war, loud noises  
Hobbies : Painting, drawing, sketching, singing, reading, swimming, writing

Name : Valkyrie K. Williams  
Age : 13  
Gender : Female  
Weight : 100 lb  
Height : 4' 9"  
Element: Yang/Day  
Appearance : Light blue eyes, long bright red hair, freckles, ivory coloured skin  
Likes : Daytime, suns dragons, peace, quiet, tranquility, order  
Dislikes : Chaos, war, loud noises  
Hobbies : Painting, drawing, sketching, singing, reading, swimming, writing


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria arrived at the Monastery, after climbing up the mountain face within minutes. She was hardly out of breath, and blamed that on the fact that she drew her power from the sun, as well as the moon. She walked up to the Monastery doors and knocked lightly. After a moment, the door was answered by a boy garbed in all black.

"I am here to see my uncle. It is of the utmost importance." Victoria stated bluntly, much to the relief of the black-garbed boy.

"Thank the First Spinjitzu Master. I hate when people are unclear about why they're here. Who's your uncle, by the way?" The boy asked her.

"The name he goes by is Wu." Victoria responded, walking inside after Cole, as he had introduced himself, opened the door.

"I didn't know Sensei had a niece." Cole said, intrigued by Victoria's words.

"He does. My name is Victoria." Victoria spoke quietly, still trying to process the death of her entire village.

"I'm Cole. It's nice to meet you, Victoria." Cole said as they went to see Sensei Wu. Victoria nodded and followed Cole to the room of her uncle.

"Sensei, this girl says she's your niece." Cole told Wu after knocking and opening the door.

"That I am." Victoria nodded. Upon seeing her uncle, the young girl tackled Wu in a long-overdue embrace. What shocked the ninja of earth even more is that Wu hugged back. Seeing that this was a familial matter, Cole left the two to talk.

"You are not my brother's child, therefore you must be Kobi's daughter." Wu said. Upon hearing her mother's name, Victoria began to tremble.

"Uncle, there's something I need to tell you..." The young child told her family, tears welling up in her green eyes. Wu took note of this, but did not say a word.

"Uncle, she is dead... My mother is dead." And with these words the dam of emotions that Victoria had built broke. She sobbed into her uncle's robes as he soothed her.

"Victoria, it will get better." Wu murmured to his niece, holding her as you would a small child so that he could comfort her properly.

 **~~ELSEWHERE~~**

Valkyrie arrived at her uncle Garmadon's home. She knocked on the door with tears in her light blue eyes, grieving the loss of her sister. When Garmadon opened the door, Valkyrie launched herself into her uncle's two pairs of arms and began sobbing mercilessly into his chest. Garmadon was shocked but he soon wrapped his arms around the niece he had yet to be introduced to. The warlord was greatly confused, for no one had ever started crying in his arms, seeking him for comfort. It was a nice and welcome feeling in his chest, the need to comfort others.

"Uncle, please do not turn me away." Valkyrie hiccuped, confusing the warlord even more. His brother had a child?

"I have not met you before, girl." Lord Garmadon told Valkyrie.

"My mother i- was Kobi." Valkyrie corrected herself as tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"Kobi... What has happened to my little sister?" Lord Garmadon asked with concern in his red eyes.

"Sh- she died... Everyone is dead... My sister is dead... My mother is dead... My father is dead... The villagers are dead..." Valkyrie sobbed into her uncle's chest as he rubbed her back and brought her inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria was soon led out of the room that she had embraced her uncle in to meet his team. She stuck close to his side as they ventured into the training area.

"Students." Wu called, gaining the attention of four men dressed in what looked like pajamas. Victoria had to stifle a giggle, as they looked quite funny. The girl's green eyes twinkled merrily as she smiled softly at them. Cole returned her smile, having brought her to her uncle in a way to appease the look of sadness and longing in her eyes.

"Sensei, who is this?" Kai asked as he looked at the green-eyed vixen. She was beautiful in her own way, but there was a certain sadness about her that did not go unnoticed by the males.

"This is my niece, Victoria. She will be living with us." Wu informed, only causing the males to look on in confusion. Jay, ever the oblivious one, asked the question that brought tears to Victoria's eyes.

"Why can't she stay with her mother or father?" Jay asked curiously, not intending to be rude.

"My mother and father are dead, along with my sister." Victoria choked out before she ran inside. She ran to her uncle's meditation room and broke down in tears, grieving the loss of her family. "Why did they have to die?"

"That's a question that I unfortunately don't have the answer to." A soft voice replied behind her. Victoria whirled around and saw Cole, moving to sit next to her.

"Will the pain ever go away?" The green-eyed vixen asked, sorrow and hope clashing in her voice.

"I don't think so. The best you can do is remember them as they were, and stay living for them." Cole responded as he hugged the thirteen-year-old child. Victoria soon calmed down, but refused to let go of Cole.

"Thank you." She whispered, in reply to him being there for her despite knowing her less than a day. Victoria soon fell asleep on Cole as she relaxed, and the earth ninja had no idea what to do to get her into a bed.

 **~~ELSEWHERE~~**

Valkyrie relaxed in her uncle's arms. "Uncle, will the pain of losing them ever lessen?"

"I am not sure, niece, but I will try my best to make it so." The warlord held his niece close as she closed her blue eyes and soon fell asleep.

"Love you, Uncle." The blue-eyed vixen murmured as she fell asleep in his arms. Garmadon gently picked Valkyrie up and laid her in her bed so that she would be more comfortable. Valkyrie moved in her sleep to get more comfortable and Garmadon let a rare smile grace his precious face.

"I love you as well, Kyrie." Garmadon murmured as he left his niece's room, quick enough that he didn't catch the small smile on the sleeping child's face. Garmadon laid himself down to sleep, where memories of his times with his little brother and sister played out. The warlord smiled in his sleep as Kobi played and danced while they were pretending in their youth, before the Great Devourer had bit him. Both uncle and niece slept until eight in the morning, due to dreams that left them happy and refreshed.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria began her training with the boys. She finished the course within three days, better than the best score between the boys, which was eight days. The young girl smiled at them, but she was not truly happy. She was far too melancholy about the loss of her family to feel joy. Victoria had long talks with her uncle to assure both that they would not die from pain brought on by death.

 **~~ELSEWHERE~~**

Valkyrie looked up at her uncle. It was time for the warlord and his niece to fight. The two family members chuckled darkly as they attacked a village, cackling as they destroyed.

 **~~BACK AT THE BOUNTY~~**

"It's Lord Garmadon! He's returned!" Nya told the ninja, Wu, and Victoria.

"Impossible!" Victoria said, her green eyes wide.

"There's someone with him. A girl, red hair and blue eyes." Nya informed.

The ninja, plus the three others, got on dragons and flew towards where Garmadon and his female accomplice were. They arrived, and the two girls from both sides froze at the sight of each other.

"Victoria?" The girl with Lord Garmadon asked.

"Valkyrie?" Victoria asked, just as unsurely.

Then the two girls ran at each other, making both sides tense as they prepared to watch the two girls battle. Instead, the two girls embraced each other as tightly as they could, both crying. They stood there, with their arms around each other, crying.

"I thought you were dead." Valkyrie whispered.

"I thought the same for you. I missed you, sister." Toria murmured, holding the younger twin closer as both girls slowly stopped crying.

Both sides were confused, but happy for the two girls.

"Who are you?" Lord Garmadon demanded of Victoria.

"I am Victoria, the elder daughter of Kobi." Victoria said, squaring her shoulders and looking Lord Garmadon dead in the eye.

"And who might this one be?" Wu asked kindly, directing his question towards Valkyrie.

"I am Valkyrie, second eldest daughter of Kobi." Valkyrie smiled at Wu.

"Wait, this is your sister that you told me was dead?" Cole asked, shock and disbelief in his eyes.

"I thought she was. I thought the fire killed everyone." Victoria said with a sad smile.

"And I thought the same." Valkyrie said as she stood next to her twin.


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria held onto Valkyrie with an iron grip as the two sisters stood between their separate groups.

"Sensei, why is Valkyrie with Lord Garmadon and not her sister?" Zane asked Wu in his confusion.

"It would seem that the sister she thought to have lost forever was only lost for a short time." Wu replied, smiling fondly at his two nieces behind his beard.

"I was so worried, little sister." Victoria murmured as she stroked her sisters long red hair.

"I thought I'd never see you again, big sister." Valkyrie whispered in reply.


End file.
